I think they heard us
by chaosfay
Summary: This is a one chapter story about Jasmine and Alistair. NSFW


"They're going to hear us," Jasmine whispered with a barely stifled giggle.

That didn't seem to bother Alistair as he continued kissing her neck. "I think them hearing us will the least of your worries. You tend to make a show of things. Besides, most of them aren't even in camp." He continued kissing her, his whiskers making her giggle even more.

Jasmine gently pushed him away. "I don't care. If I put on such a show they'll see it anyway." She stripped of her clothes anyway, eager to be free of the filth from the day. Grabbing her soap she sank into the water of the pond. It was cold, so maybe that would tame Alistair, or so she hoped.

"Hey, you're not even going to help me out my armor?" Alistair exclaimed in that puppy whine she had come to adore.

Turning around in the waist deep water, "if you want me badly enough you'll figure it out on your own." Jasmine blew a kiss before dipping under and resurfacing.

"Oh, I see how it is." He immediately began fumbling at the straps, watching hungrily as Jasmine looked right at him, wiping the soap over herself and smiling. He was getting more frustrated by the minute as she continued working on cleaning herself and making him suffer. "You're just cruel, you know that right?"

Her laughter filled the air, "you love every minute of it, so hush." Jasmine lowered herself into the water, rinsing the soap off.

Alistair could feel the pressure in his groin, painfully aware of what she was doing. After several minutes of working on getting his armor off he finally managed with a loud crash of it falling to the ground. Quickly stripping of his small-clothes he ran into the water, at least a few feet before realizing how cold it was. "Great, now I'm going to free to death." He looked to Jasmine, noting the steam coming off her body as she finished washing.

"Isn't it wonderful having a mage for a lover?" Jasmine stood there, in what appeared as hot bath. "Here, catch. You're filthy and smell like darkspawn.

Quickly moving out towards Jasmine he could feel his erection vanishing with the cold water coming over it. He caught the soap easily, but fell forward in the process. Coming up he found she had moved further out, enjoying the hot water around her. "Why don't you come over here and warm me up while I wash off?"

The look of pleading in his face was enough to melt her resolve. Rolling her eyes, Jasmine quickly made her way toward him. The sigh coming from him as the water warmed up just brought more playful laughter from her. Grabbing the soap she worked a lather on his back, then handed him the soap. "Clean up." Rubbing her hands over his back she worked out the knots and tenseness of his muscles, watching the white suds turn brown and dark. Even with the armor the blood still somehow managed to underneath and through the extra layer of padding he wore. "Alistair, what are these scars from? The ones on your shoulders moving down across your ribcage? They look like claws, but I don't remember healing these."

"Uh, well…you get very, how do I say, aggressive?" Alistair couldn't hide the proud smile on his face, nor the chuckle.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!"

"Don't be. I like it. Battle scars of an entirely different sort."

"What? Oh…oh my." She could feel the heat rising in her face, and quickly set to finishing with the washing. "Okay, rinse off."

"Yes, ma'am." He tossed the soap over to their pile of clothes, it landing directly on her mage robes. Without another word he was under the water, and without warning came back up with her in his arms and planting a gentle kiss on her mouth. Swimming out a little further till the water was up to his chest he released her.

"They could still hear us."

"I don't care," he set to kissing her neck, nibbling it, making her shiver in the warm water.

A gentle moan escaped her as she felt herself melt, "someone…might see…" She couldn't finish what she was about to say, his mouth working his magic on her. For all he claimed she still swore he possessed some magic. The way he could make her resolve melt, make her shake, it had to be magic.

"Mmmhmm," Alistair his hands down to her hips and kissed her shoulders, moving her around so her back was to him. He gently worked his way up behind her ears, taking one his mouth and running his tongue along the edge of it. One of his hands moved up to her breast, squeezing it gently in his large calloused hands, rubbing her nipple between his fingers as he massaged the flesh.

Jasmine leaned into him, one arm reaching up to hold his own, the other moving behind her. She gently took him in her hand and rubbed her hand along his length. His mouth stopped for a moment as a moan escaped. She continued, a gentle squeeze and ran her hand over him again, pushing back the foreskin and teasing the sensitive head. His breath quickened as he trembled.

Taking advantage of his loss of control she lowered herself under the water, using his back, and legs to guide her. Jasmine wrapped her mouth around his firmness, and slid down just a little. Back up, then further down. She could feel his hand on her head, his fingers in her hand, then the other hand. Jasmine continued working him, sliding her mouth faster and faster, further and deeper, until she couldn't hold her breath any longer. Surfacing she took in a fresh breath of air and went back under. He was shaking, his legs barely able to support him. She warmed the water a little further, and took his balls into her hand, gently, and suddenly he was pulling her up.

Mildly shocked, "did I do something wrong?"

"No, love, no, no, no. I just didn't want to finish so quickly. Maker, your lips felt like silk." He immediately pressed his hungry mouth over her own, almost forcing his tongue inside. His arms slid down her back, and his hand grabbed her buttocks, hard, hoisting her up higher out the water. Immediately Jasmine had her legs around him. He pulled his mouth away a moment, "uh, uh. My turn." He pulled her legs gently away before going under before setting them on his shoulder.

She felt him before she realized what he was doing. Holding his head for support, a loud whimper escaped her. If anyone were to see them all they would see was Jasmine in the water, looking to be pleasuring herself. His tongue separate her fold, moving slowly at first, finding her gem, then ran the length of her. Then he started sucking, stopped, and ran his tongue over her again, forcing it inside her, then over her. Over and over, until she could hardly move. Just as she was about to reach her peak he was on the surface again, pulling her legs around him, his mouth on hers. He held her face in his hand and gently kissed her. She could taste herself, and kissed him hard. Alistair slid a hand down, guiding her body over his.

Then he was in her, and both shook with the sudden pleasure of joining. Both hands down on her buttock he barely managed to speak, "hold on to me." Then he set to moving her up and down, slowly and quickly picking up the pace. The water grew hotter, and Jasmine's whimpering became louder, deeper, fuller. She buried her face into his shoulder, trying to muffle the noise, but to little success.

As the pace picked up so did their breathing. Faster, faster, the moans, grunts, and then she was saying his name over and over as she climaxed. Alistair didn't stop, feeling and enjoy the sudden tension in her. Her fingers dug into him, drawing down. An audible moan came from deep in his chest as she yelled his name. He could feel the skin on his back break, warm blood coming down and mixing with the water. So lost in her pleasure she didn't realize what she was doing. Her legs tightened their hold, and he moved her up and down faster down. The water around them was soon more than just ripples. Neither of them cared or took note.

The heat built up inside him, working its way down. Deep, hard, and impossible to hold back now. Alistair slammed himself as deep as he could inside her, his mouth on her shoulder, and worked. He could feel every inch of her sex, the soft, wet, warm, and tight. Then she tighten again, crying his name out, and he pumped faster, keeping her there. His teeth sank into her skin as finally he released his control and filled her with his heat. Her name came out a mix of a growl and words, his body shaking as his grip on her tighten.

Jasmine's breath slowed as he did, resting her head on his shoulder, resting. She could feel him shaking, his breathing hard and heavy. Hardly able to move herself she loosened her legs from around him, but quickly he had her in his arms, not allowing her to move. After several minutes of just holding each other he finally released her.

"I think I left a mark on your shoulder."

Smiling softly, "I'm pretty sure I may have hurt you again."

Alistair kissed her softly as he felt the wave of healing magic move over them, "You didn't need to do that. I love the scars," he said as he pulled away. Looking into her grey eyes, a smirk on his face, "I mean it."

"I think they heard us."

Leliana could be heard singing a love song. A very crass love song best sung in a tavern. Oghren and Zevran had joined in, and making a point of being heard.

When Jasmine and Alistair arrived at came they immediately blushed as Zevran and Oghren applauded. Wynne sat by the fire, a knowing look on her face and Leliana paused in her singing.

"I'll…be in my tent." With that Jasmine was gone and Alistair was left to deal with the audience.


End file.
